It All Started with the Moonshine
by tomorrowwillbe
Summary: When Castiel Novak's mother dies, his family's in turmoil. He wants to move on so he moves to Kansas to live with his aunt where meets Dean Winchester & gets a job at his garage. Something happens to them they never thought possible; they met each other.


Dean was working underneath a stuck up looking bright yellow Hummer when he heard Alex come up to him.

"Hey boss, der's a man 'ere lookin' for a job. Says 'is nam is 'Castiyell.' Do ya wan'ta see 'im now or tell 'im to come back later?" Alex was Jamaican and sometimes Dean really hated his damn accent. But he was good at fixing cars and good at keeping the others in line.

Dean rolled out from the car, wiped his hands on his shirt, and said, "Nah, send him over. I'm getting tired of working on this piece of shit." He reaches for his nearby water bottle and downs it. He's just wiping off his mouth when Alex returns with this new guy. He was not terribly tall, a bit taller than Dean. He couldn't have been more than 19. He had dark brown almost black hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. "So, Castiel is it? I'm Dean Winchester."

"Hello, um hi. I was over in the diner across the street and asked the waitress where would be a good place to get a job around here. She said that you were a nice guy and you'd probably have room for me." He offers his hand. "My name is Casitel Novak. I just moved into town."

"Well, welcome to Lawrence, Cas. But I'm not so sure if I wanna hire you. Do you know anything about cars?" Dean ignores the hand, grabs his wrench, and goes back under the Hummer. Casitel drops his hand. "I can't hire people without knowing if they know anything about cars."

"Oh… well, I know more than the average person, I guess. My family's from the south, and we'd always go to races. All my brothers and even my sister raced. You could say I was kind of born into the heart of the car culture we have here in America. I am good with tires and such. My youngest older brother was all about the flash. He would make me help him with customizing his car every other week; paint, chrome, rims. All of it." He crouched down next to Dean's legs. Castiel couldn't help but admire how lean they looked in the man's jeans. "Admittedly though, I was more of an intellectual. But I do pick things up right quick, and will do just about anything and see it all to the end."

"Right well Cas, what brings you to Lawrence for a long enough time to get a job?" Dean slide back out from under the car. He stopped rolling when he noticed Castiel was crouching by him. Their faces were right next to each other's, and Dean could feel Cas's breath. "Um, could you step back so I can get up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, as for what brings me to Kansas… family troubles, honestly. It was getting too much for me back home. My dad expected so much of us all, but he's so busy with his job that he never got to be there for us much. So I called up my mom's sister, Ellen. She knows how hard it's been for my siblings and I since my mom passed, so she let me come up here after graduation to stay with her and my cousin Jo." Castiel seemed think nothing of telling half his life story to an almost complete stranger just because the guy asked. Dean liked his honesty.

"Ellen and Jo… Ellen and Jo Harvelle?"

"That would be them. You know them?" Castiel smiled.

"Cas, man, this is a small town. Everybody knows everybody. By the time you get Ellen's, she'll already know you got the job." Dean was packing the Hummer for pick up. He was done and needed to get it to its owner, and prick Gabriel Hudson. The two went to high school together for while, and there was no love lost between them. Even with this, Dean's brother Sam and Gabe were best friends. Made no sense, but hey Sam never made sense to dean.

"Haha, I see your point… wait, you mean I got the job?" Castiel's face lit up like fireworks. "Thanks man, you won't regret this! I promise. When can I start?" He was pulling his coat off and rolling his sleeves off already.

"Ah, not so fast man. We got a full load today. I only hired you because I'll be loosing two guys next week. Brothers, that were here because their car broke down outside town for a while. They didn't have any money, and it was pretty big job. We fixed it up for them, and they stayed on to pay it off." Dean caught Alex's attention from across the shop and motioned to the Hummer. It was time to deal with Gabriel.  
"Why don't you get settled into the town, okay? You can take a few days to relax and spend time with your aunt. Before the boys go, they can train you on how we do things here. Okay?" Dean turned to where Castiel was standing by a work bench. He was caught by how the afternoon sunlight reflected off the man's hair. "Man, your hair is nice and dark…."

"What?" Castiel was startled by this random compliment from his new boss. A really, really weird compliment.

"Oh god, sorry. Nevermind. Look, be here on Thursday at 9, sharp. We open at 8, but I don't want you here in the morning confusion just yet." Dean pushed his sleeves up and started walking to where Alex was waiting with a shorter blonde man.

Over his shoulder he said, "Oh! and tell Jo thanks for the pie."


End file.
